The invention relates to a treatment solution and in particular to a treatment solution for liquid wound treatment, in which the wound to be treated is maintained in a liquid state with a sufficiently large volume of treatment liquid. This treatment results in accelerated wound healing with optimized scar formation.
A treatment solution for liquid wound treatment is known in the art (DE 101 39 398 A1). The known treatment solution consists of an aqueous solution comprising zinc in the form of ZnCl2, iron in the form of FeSO4 and an inorganic acid in such proportions that the solution contains 10-100 mg of zinc and 6.5-65 mg of iron per liter of liquid and the pH value of the solution is regulated to a value between 2.5 and 3.5.
It has been shown that the prior treatment solution achieves very good results in the treatment of postoperative wounds, such results cannot be determined for wound treatment in general, especially not for the treatment of acute and chronic wounds.
It is an object of the invention is to present a treatment solution which achieves optimal treatment results in general for the treatment of acute and chronic wounds, i.e. fast wound healing with optimal scar formation.